


Last Text

by pineappapizza (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Suicide Attempt, Thought to be at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pineappapizza
Summary: Prequel to Confessions and Mario Kart (Previous work in this series). Mentions of suicide attempt, nothing graphic. Welcome to the plothole with texts.





	Last Text

**Author's Note:**

> :(((( Sad Boi Hours^tm.

York was playing Mario Kart on their Wii when their phone played a string of chords. Hotshot was texting. They ignored it since by this time of night the only likely thing he would text would be about Goat Simulator. After one last round, York turned off the Wii and went to sleep.

That weekend, York had no texts from Hotshot and asked the group chat if anyone had heard anything.

[Minty boi is now online]  
Minty boi: has anyone heard anything from hotshot???  
King of Santa Fe: no  
Erster: Nah  
King of Brooklyn: no?  
Minty boi: ok,,, thanks  
[Minty boi has gone offline]

“Maybe I shoulda read that text…” mumbled York, opening their texts. They felt anxiety shoot up into their stomach when they saw the text.

“I'm sorry”

York rapidly wrote a reply.

“What are you sorry for? Are you ok?”

No reply. “He's fine, he's fine, he's fucking fine!” York rubbed their arms up and down, trying to be calm.

Monday couldn't come slow enough, and when it did, York wished it never had. Over the announcements, the assistant principal said that Hotshot had attempted suicide and that everyone should be thinking about him. Tears welled up in their eyes, and York sprinted off to the bathroom. They hid for what felt like ages, sobs wracking their chest. Someone knocked on the stall door. “FUCK OFF!” The knocking became more insistent. “York, open up,” Crutchie said. “No.” “C’mon. Or I'm coming in.” “Crutchie, I said no. Leave me be.” York grumbled, wiping their eyes. “Please? You can't just sit here all day, and you're gonna need a hug.” “Fine. I'm not gonna be happy about leaving here, though.” York hesitantly unlocked the stall, and their twin pulled them into a hug. “It's my fault…” York mumbled. “No, it isn't.” “Yeah, it is. Hotshot sent me a text the night he did it, and I ignored it because I thought it was gonna be about something stupid! I let my best friend… my fucking crush, try to kill himself!” Crutchie froze. “He’s your crush? God, that’s gotta hurt.” York muttered something about it being three years of pining before they let go of the hug and grabbed their stuff. “You sure you ready to head back to class?” Crutchie asked. “Yeah…”

A few weeks later, Hotshot was back at school. He never went without a hoodie now, but otherwise seemed to be okay. York was happier than ever that he was back, but couldn’t seem to face him. Whenever Hotshot tried to talk to them, York made sure they had on headphones, loudly playing something random. Eventually, Hotshot stopped trying to communicate with York. Both just ended up on their own, not even replying to each other in the group chat.


End file.
